


I Met You Shirtless, Your Blood On My Hands

by Hawkbringer



Series: AO3 Tags Generator for Hannigram [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blood and Gore, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Happy Ending, I love this AU tho, M/M, No Beta, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Rough Draft, Sex Worker Will Graham, Work Up For Adoption, tattoo artist Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: AU inspired by AO3 Tags Generator, Will is a sex worker, Hannibal is a tattoo artist with surgeon training who fixes him up after a client rips out his nipple piercing. Fascinated by the artistry Hannibal's work entails, Will draws close into his orbit. And once he Knows, he stays, and he has never been happier.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: AO3 Tags Generator for Hannigram [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708636
Kudos: 13





	I Met You Shirtless, Your Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> origin: 29th july 2015
> 
> I personally really like this AU, but the fic as follows is very much a rough draft, with notes left in, misspellings, etc, and only the barest hints of plot details. Feel free to adopt it! It's mostly just a plot bunny with some events tied to it.

manly danger nipple play - well, yes, having him masticate the nipple clean off /would/ be dangerous... For anyone who had to see Will naked then afterwards... Yeesh. Hannibal was a /surgeon/... Was he a /plastic/ surgeon, that could perhaps /fix/ that??? Or just get a tattoo of an aerola? Abused-will or piercing-gone-wrong-Will and tattoo-artist-Hannibal? YESSSS. 

Yes, someone has ripped out his nipple piercing and Hannibal the aerola-tattoo-artist weasels the abusive story out of him. Can Will be a prostitute? OMFG, plez. plz plz plz. And Hannibal inhabit the skin of that one guy in, WTF, MARYLAND. IT WAS MARYLAND, WASN'T IT. YESSS. That does work in NOLA sometimes? YES.   
So Will needs a place to stay, or he has been kicked out of the pimp house - no, say he had agency some town away and fuckin' left, but he's going to go sleep in a bus station until he finds someone in the local red light district that'll hire him. And his dream is a house in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of dogs and maybe a few boat motors. 

Hannibal invites him to stay the night at Hannibal's house and they /don't/ fuck. Depending on how damaged Will is at this point, he still tries. 

CAN HE HAVE A NIGHTMARE THAT HANNIBAL COMFORTS HIM FROM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? YES PLZ. AND Will being embarrassed at breakfast? WHICH IS A PROTEIN SCRAMBLE WITH PEOPLE-SAUSAGE? Hannibal is still the Ripper, but he never kills anyone with his tattoos on them. 

He offers a tramp-stamp kind of tattoo - very small - to those of his repeat customers who he believes would enjoy that. And all his aerolas are catalogued. Perhaps he rips their shirts off first. Or he asks, do you remember me? No. He'd have /some/ way of doing it. Scent or something. Hmmm. He mixes his own tattoo dyes? Highly possible, to get a really well-matching flesh tone. Will sits and watches him work on a woman, mixing his own pigments by hand. There's certainly a level of art there. 

AND WILL ACTUALLY HAS MORE MONEY THAN HANNBAL - No - more /income/. Hannibal would still have a giant old world inheritance. And they buy that house. AND will keeps prostituting, and he warns people upfront that his pimp has a hell of a sadistic streak. Hannibal pulls a run-of-the-mill robbery a few times a client ripped Will off. He left a goddamn note, no fingerprints, no nuthin. 

Then something bad happens. Will hits his panic button. OR. OR OR OR. HE KILLS THE CLIENT. BECAUSE SHIT WAS GETTING /OUT OF HAND/ AND HE /WAS/ JUST DEFENDING HIMSELF BUT HANNIBAL IS LIKE - I'VE TRAINED FOR THIS. LET'S HIDE THE BODY. 

And perhaps Will surprises him by saying, "I've always wanted to try eating /human/ meat." And he looks up at Hannibal, his face covered in blood from a broken nose and Hannibal decides then and there he won't set it. It will heal crooked, a better reminder written into flesh than any two-dimensional pathetic attempt at /art/. And there's this extra glint to WIll's eyes that tells Hannibal he knows, and he ushers Will from the room and says only, 'i doubt it will taste as exotic as you are expecting' or something else that insinuates Will has actually tasted this before. 'You will not find it as far from the usual as you are expecting.' 

So Will just smiles slowly and says, 'ohh, you've done this kind of thing before?" and Hannibal looks at him and threatens to kill him if he so much as breathes a word, but he holds Will's face as he says it. He looks so /sincerely/ upset at that possibility. 

Will grabs Hannibal's face in return. "Never," he vows with more force than most say their marriage vows. And he seals it with a kiss. Hannibal is smiling when they part. 

And their relationship is still abusive - obviously, if it includes death threats and murdering together - but Hannibal is Will's /favorite/ of the many unpleasant pimps he's had in his life and really, all things considered, he's living a /most/ adventurous life. He wouldn't want /any/ of this to be other than what it was. He wouldn't /want/ to be safe. That's why he left boat-motor repair in the dust. 

Instead of the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal and Will receive the nickname the Angel of Baltimore. Only the prostitutes and the cops know this name. The cops, of course, know the prostitutes by name, and not because they /arrest/ them. Perhaps things get dicey when Hannibal has to kill a cop for abusing a sex worker. There is an investigation. Will is not good at lying. 

They do not leave, but they lie low. Will doesn't take clients for a while, citing, understandably, the fear that cops will start doing stinger sprees to catch the Angel. 'She's one of us, you know,' he says. Starts the rumor. The Angel is a woman. That is what they become when they kill together. 

***

Eventually, Will tires of the snow, and they move to NOLA. While there, Will is not a cop. Though some of his clients sneak him 'authentic props' when he asks, enough so that one day, Will is able to stop a bank robbery because he's carrying that particular duffel bag. There are questions. Will comes clean as a sex worker, and speaks directly to some of the cops stationed in the room when arrested for impersonating an officer. This makes several of them very uncomfortable. 

The Chief of Police, Jack Crawford, begins regular correspondence with Will regarding drug trends, new human trafficking shipments thru their port from the Caribbean and South America, and eventually, history. Will is a well-read man, or so he seems to be in correspondence. Of course, Hannibal Lecter is providing many of the answers Will gives. 

No one ever looks twice at them, no one ever discovers they live in the same house. No one connects them to the murders. Working together, the Angel blames Mexican drug lords for several of the gruesome tableaux, and others called copycats. Will discovers he has a gift for reading Hannibal's crime scenes, which ones were set up to look like which other ones. There are /actual/ copycats, too, of course, but they are far more sloppy and are easily caught. One of them thanks the Angel, after going through an outpatient program for schizophrenia, for giving her an avenue through which she could scream to be heard. 

(Clarice Starling heads the FBI, and her distant cousin Miriam Lass calls occasionally. She and Jack Crawford strike up an unusual friendship Will refers to as pitbull and trainer. Not master, not handler. She won't be mastered, she won't be handled. She can be trained, but that is all.)


End file.
